


Trigger

by 已恒 (111heng)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/M, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/111heng/pseuds/%E5%B7%B2%E6%81%92
Summary: 发生在二十世纪中叶巴勒斯坦的故事。具体可以看End Notes~
Kudos: 3





	Trigger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [o Jerusalem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/755328) by Larry collins&Dominique Lapierre. 



1947年11月29日

皎洁的月光早已为耶路撒冷的街道铺上一层银霜。

生活在此的犹太人没有半点困意，他们围坐在一起，或是泯着那杯即将见底的伏特加，或是吸食着那快烧尽的香烟。他们都在等待着一封电报，一封即将决定他们命运的电报。

“滴滴 滴——滴 滴滴滴——⋯⋯”

清澈的电子音响起，报务员迅速记录下他所接收到的电报信息，交给一旁的希伯来语翻译员。

“联合国大会，以33票同意，13票反对，10票弃权，通过巴基斯坦分治。”

沙哑的声音通过收音机传入每个人的耳朵。片刻的宁静后，犹太人纷纷丢下酒杯、烟蒂，他们兴奋地涌上街道，像是为了摆脱之前漫长等待的所有不安和焦虑，大喊着：“我们有国家了！我们终于有自己的国家了！”随着全城场院和会堂的羊角号声，人们相拥着，不约而同地唱起犹太复国主义的国歌《希望》。悠长的歌声穿过耶路撒冷的每一个角落，亦唤起了深埋于这片土地的记忆——

远在公元前11世纪，犹太人便在这里建立了希伯来王国。尽管之后被驱赶异地，耶路撒冷依旧是犹太人心中的圣殿。由于宗教信仰与基督教相悖，犹太人在接下去的数百年里都几乎无法找到定居生活的地方。扎根于耶路撒冷的灵魂叫嚣着，对圣地的思念与幻想充斥在每个人的心中，他们渴望回到耶路撒冷，回到他们的根源。

而在公元7世纪，阿拉伯人进入此地。长期生活在此的阿拉伯人开始深信，他们拥有这块土地的所有权。他们不允许、不认可其他民族对这片土地的管辖。

所以在二战结束后犹太人回到自己信仰的这座圣殿起，双方的冲突就没有停止过——

有人喜，自然也有人忧。这场于半年前由联合国提出的巴勒斯坦分治问题，其实是各大强国的一个阴谋——他们希望利用当地阿拉伯人和犹太人之间的矛盾，进一步制造分裂，从而牟取利益、巩固地位。本—古里安，犹太人的领袖之一，望着窗外载歌载舞的同族人，心中泛起的却是悲凉，“战争，就要开始吗……”他喃喃道。

正打算上床休息的吉哈尔·哈提卜，听到从窗缝溢出的欢声笑语，走在自己的窗边，他看着那灯火通明的街道，失了神。他想起那双美丽的碧蓝色的双眼，想起每天早早来到办公室等待的目的，想起每日萦绕在他梦境中的那个人。那是一位名叫爱丽莎的女子，从第一次看到她那双清澈的眼睛、那沐浴在阳光里的金灿灿的长发，他便沦陷其中了。他们曾经一同在酒吧畅谈八卦，那双碧眼在微醺时显得格外迷人；他们也曾一同在舞厅跳舞，他们的身体曾那么靠近，他能看见她微红的耳廓，能看见她不知该往哪看的慌乱的眼神，也能看见她微抿的嘴唇，甚至，他能闻到她身上那股独有的清香。每当这时，他都紧紧地注视着那双唇，想覆盖上去，抚平她的不安。可如今，他清晰地意识到——这一切都不可能发生了，因为她是一个犹太人，而他，是一个阿拉伯人。

第二天清晨，吉哈尔打理完自己，出门上班。街道上的人较之平时明显变少了许多，一些人家房门紧锁，就差在门牌上写上“生人勿近”四个大字。吉哈尔的脚步渐渐慢了下来，他看了看自己的腕表，停了下来。去吗？那个会计所大多都是犹太人，看这街上的情况……不去应该会比较安全。可是，这应该是最后一次看见爱丽莎了吧。不去的话……连最后一次都没有了。他停留片刻，最终还是默默地走向了会计所。设想着会计所可能会死气沉沉的，他打开办公室的门，看到的却是与他想象大相径庭的场景——墙上挂满了彩条，几个冲着气的气球浮在空中，一旁的留声机播放着犹太传统音乐。听见开门声，大家纷纷看向门口，正在跳舞庆祝的爱丽莎微笑着走了过来，拉着吉哈尔的手，说道：“快来！昨天晚上可是个会载入史册的大日子，大家都在庆祝呢！”吉哈尔微愣，猝不及防就被爱丽莎拉到了排队中心。他看向自己面前这位满心欢喜的姑娘，许久没有动作。爱丽莎此时与别人闲聊着，发现吉哈尔在一旁一直沉默着，便关切地问道：“怎么了吉哈尔？”闻言，吉哈尔搀起爱丽莎的手，嘴角牵起一瓣笑意，无奈道：“我没事，要跳舞吗？”这便当是最后一次的放纵吧，他想。

不到一个月，这家会计所就因为阿拉伯人和犹太人矛盾的不断激化关闭了。被开除后，哈吉尔每天都呆在家里，享受着这片刻的宁静。

不久后，阿拉伯人开始大肆号召失业人士、年轻壮丁成为士兵，并承诺提供吃食、住处。许多身上囊空如洗的阿拉伯人不得不报名参军，迫于生活压力，哈吉尔也拿到了刻有自己名字的狗牌，成为了一名士兵。每天日出，哈吉尔就必须起床洗漱，集合晨跑。吃完早饭后，他也只有一个小时的休息时间，之后就是不停地训练、吃饭、再训练。在阿拉伯军队的严格训练下，哈吉尔学会了如何生存、如何扔手榴弹、如何射击。进营一个月后，他就被丢到战场上，和曾经生活在同一片土地上的人打打杀杀。他从未想过，自己会从一个手无缚鸡之力、只会在办公室和数字打交道的会计员变成了一名可以穿梭在战场上，躲在沙袋后面杀死敌人的士兵。

战场上的惊悚兴奋常常会持续到战争结束，每次回营后，哈吉尔都仍处在亢奋状态。每个这样的夜里，他总会梦到那名叫爱丽莎的女孩无忧无虑地朝他笑着，身上只挂着一层薄薄的纱。她会慢慢地走近这个应该与她为敌的人，将他推到床上，俯下身，在他耳旁轻喃他的名字、安抚他，而他会用手扣着她的脑袋，让她亲吻他。可这样的美梦往往会被军号声打断，这时，哈吉尔都会摸着自己的狗牌，用指腹轻轻感受上面的纹路——那是他进营第一天晚上，借着月光在狗牌背面刻下的爱丽莎的名字——然后他便会又一次无比清醒地意识到，他真的再也见不到她了。可换种说法，见不到却也是最好的，若是在战俘里看见了她的身影，哈吉尔真不知该如何面对。

可是命运弄人，在四月的这一天，哈吉尔真的看见了爱丽莎。那天他被分配到了蒙特费奥里哈加纳岗哨，消灭驻扎在那的犹太人。他躲在沙袋后面，在自己手中的步枪准星里看到了爱丽莎的身影。他顿了顿，周围响亮的枪声逐渐消失了，身上被划破的伤口也不痛了，剩下的只有自己不断加速的心跳声。爱丽莎，她怎么会在这儿？是没有工作后被招到军队了吗？可女性不一般都负责后勤吗？她为什么会出现在这里？我该怎么办？我不射中爱丽莎，总会有别的士兵看见她、杀死她，她生还的几率也许会更低。可是我的枪法……一旁的队友发现他迟迟没有动作，大喊道：“……哈吉尔，哈吉尔！在想什么呢！”哈吉尔的意识慢慢回笼，他重新看向准星里的爱丽莎，在爱丽莎望向他的那一刻，扣动了扳机。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是之前在《为你，耶路撒冷》（一部纪实小说）里第二章看到的一个片段，虽然短短几行却让我很震惊，很想把这段故事扩写出来，让她变得完整。原片段并没有讲明这位爱丽莎有没有被杀死，但我觉得很隐晦地暗示了这层意思，所以就按自己的理解写了。但是哈吉尔的子弹是否真的射死了爱丽莎这件事......我只能说见仁见智了。基于背景其实我觉得是会直接一枪毙命的，但也不好说哈。  
> 故事中所有除了男女主爱情方面外的情节都是参考百度和这本书的前文的，但由于本人对此不是非常熟悉，可能与事实有所出入，望谅解。


End file.
